Kryptonian Wizard
by Isebas
Summary: The night before turning 17 Harry discovers that he is adopted, and an ALIEN. Harry finds out he is a Kryptonian, and goes in search of his cousin Kal-El and his destiny. HP/Smallville x-over.AU.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I don't own either Harry Potter or Smallville, or anything to do with Superman. The ideas for this story however are mine. I am thinking that this will have a Lana/Clark pairing and either Chloe/Harry or Lois/Harry. In this story Chloe already knows Clark's secret and so she will eventually know Harry's as well and Johnathan is alive. I don't really like that they killed him off, and well ya it's my story. Also Clark is two years older than Harry.

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

§_Parseltongue_§

"**Kryptonian"**

* * *

Harry Potter looked down at the letter in his hand reading it over again.

_My dearest son Harry,_

_If you are reading this then James and I are dead. We have gone into hiding ,under the Fidelius Charm, from Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he prefers to call himself. There was a prophesy spoken by a desperate descendant of a once famous seer which put you in grave danger. If Dumbledore hasn't told you yet then demand the information. This letter isn't about all that though Harry, I wished that we had been able to tell you in person, there isn't an easy way to say this but you were adopted._

_James and I had been traveling in the colonies when I was pregnant. I went into labor but my child was born stillborn. On our way back to the airport we came across you on the side of the rode inside of a spaceship. That's right honey you are from another planet called Krypton, and your true Kryptonian name is Tor-El. When we found you in your ship there was also a data disk in there. It contained a message from your birth parents saying that they had smuggled you off the planet because it was about to be destroyed._

_Apparently you and your cousin Kal-El were the only survivors of the incident. Your parents wished for whoever found you to take care of you and treat you as their own; so that you could grow up to live a life full of love and happiness. The message went on to explain how you would have strange powers because of our yellow sun. _

_In the package that was delivered with this letter is your ship shrunk down and the key to it. We were told when the time came you would be able to open the ship and you would receive the Kryptonian knowledge._

_We were told would be heavily effected by radioactive rock from your home world called Kryptonite and magic. There are several kinds of kryptonite, green which can kill you if you are exposed to it enough, red causes you to lose your inhibitions, blue causes you to lose your powers, and black which was unknown and purple allows you to cloak your powers; it was possible that there were other kinds as well. _

_We immediately fell in love with you and brought you home. As soon as we were settled in we did an ancient adoption ritual making you our son in blood and magic. As a consequence of this ritual you were given a magical core. We discovered that you were almost unnaturally powerful so we bound your Kryptonian powers and part of your magical as well; until we could safely loosen them as time went on so you could get used to them slowly. Unfortunately, since you are reading this, the blocks are still on your powers and will be released all at once on your seventeenth birthday._

_We don't know what happened to your cousin Kal-el but we believe that he is or at least was in the colonies as well. I want you to know that I love you as my own even though I didn't give birth to you, your father feels the same way. We will always be proud of you and I know that your birth parents Zam-el and Mara-Kon would be as well. Be well my son but always remember with great power, comes an even greater responsibility._

_I love you with all my heart, and all that I am,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_October 21__st__ 1981_

He couldn't believe not only was he adopted but he wasn't even human. He was from another planet and him and his cousin were the only ones left. He was angry at first about the power blocks until he read that they were going to release them. He had never liked the feeling of being controlled or being weak.

So here he was now sitting on his cot in Dudley's second bedroom waiting for the clock to turn to midnight on the night of July 30th. If what the letter said was true, which he believed it did, he would be gaining his new powers and the rest of his magic back. At his alarm clock struck midnight Harry felt a pain in his chest worse than the cruciatus curse, he finally blacked out from the pain

Harry awoke on the three days later with a groan as light shined in through the window right onto his face. He went to move but immediately regretted it as it made his head spin. He sat there taking deep breaths and was able to slowly oriented himself. He slowly stood up and tried to walk over to his desk but stumbled a bit.

He appeared to have grown four inches and now stood around six feet tall. He also seemed to have filled out a bit more, his already lean and muscular body becoming a bit bulkier and firmer.

He walked over to his desk and opened the package that came with his letter. His space ship was sitting inside along with an octagonal key. He picked up the key and slid it into the octagonal slot. The ship enlarged itself and immediately started pulsing with a soft white glow.

The top opened up to show some blankets, a metal box and a strange orb swirling with weird symbols inside. He picked up the blankets and ran his hands over them. They were like nothing he had ever felt before, smoother than silk but also very strong.

He sat the blankets down and reached out for the orb. As soon as his fingers touched it he went into a trance like state.

**'Hello my son. I am your father Zam-El, a scientist along with my brother, Jor-El on our home planet of Krypton. If you hearing this then it means that I am dead and I can only hope that you made it to your final destination of the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. My brother Jor-El has also made plans to send his infant son, Kal-El, to the same planet. Humans are a primitive species when compared to Kryptonians but I am sure that you will need this advantage my son. I am sure that you have discovered by now that you have special gifts, gifts that are granted by Earth's yellow sun. **

**You will be able to move faster than a speeding bullet, leap entire buildings in a single bound, soar through the sky, shoot fire from your eyes, super breathe(capable of freezing things), super hearing, x-ray vision, super hearing, and invulnerability. Nothing can hurt you except pieces of radioactive rock from our planet called Kryptonite or certain kinds of energy that some call magic. You should be able to tolerate green Kryptonite in small doses(only making you feel mildly weak) but enough of it can kill you. **

**Your mother and I love you very much and want the best for you. We are sorry that we couldn't make it off the planet as well but we would have been discovered and possibly killed; since space travel was outlawed. We hope that you've found a loving family and have been able to grow up strong. **

**There was another reason you were sent to Earth however. You have a great destiny before you. You and your cousin shall need each others help. You are to be the guardians of Earth. It will be your responsibility to make sure that they are safe not only from outside influences but themselves as well. It will also be your responsibility to rule them if it comes down to it, though I pray it does not. **

**I hesitate to put such a burden on you but I have faith that you will be able to do this my son and keep the honor of the House of El. The orb will now transfer all our accumulated knowledge over to you. When this is done the orb will disintegrate. Inside of it is a necklace, it will help you to build shields around your mind and make sure that you don't burn yourself out. I love you my only son.'**

The orb began to pulse and a bright ray came out of it and ran straight into Harry's brain. Immediately he began to feel knowledge filling up his head. Advanced muggle and magical topics, information on known alien planets and solar systems, along with every spoken language known to Kryptonians. When the light faded there was a metal a simple metal chain with a pendant with his family crest. He slipped on the necklace and noticed an owl sitting on his desk.

He got up and took the note of it's leg before giving it an owl treat. The bird hooted in gratitude before eating it and flying away. He broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Today marks the day of your seventeenth year of birth. Whenever an heir to a pureblood family turns seventeen and there is no current head they inherit the head of their family. Since your father is deceased we request for you to come to Gringott's and claim your inheritance. You will have access to all your vaults, investments, and properties. You will also be able to assume your Wizengamot seats. In your case you will have two since you will be installed as the head of the House of Potter and House of Black. _

_At your service,_

_Sribclaw_

_Liaison to Gringott's Inheritance Department_

Harry breathed in deeply a few times to calm himself, he no longer cried but thinking of the death of his parents and godfather still deeply saddened him. It made him happy however when he thought about his cousin Kal-el. He still had family and one that wouldn't see him as a burden or a freak.

He was also happy that he was now able to use magic and now that he was of legal age he wouldn't have to live here anymore. He could check out his list of properties he owned now.

He gathered up all his things, re-shrinking his ship, and put them in his trunk before shrinking it. He told Hedwig to head to the Leaky Cauldron where he would meet her. He transfigured his clothes to fit better and cast a couple of reparos at his shoes(not really making that big of a difference) before reaching to pull his door open. He however forgot it was locked and pulled harder, ripping the door of it's hinges.

"Whoops." He said before walking into the hallway. He set it back into the doorway, hoping his relatives wouldn't notice before he was gone.

His relatives were all sitting down for lunch when he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want boy?" His uncle asked.

"I just wanted to tell you you that I'm leaving. I'm of legal age in the wizarding world and able to do magic now." He grinned a little at the fear in their eyes after he said the last part. "I have thought about cursing you before I leave but I've decided that you're not really worth it so goodbye."

"Wait." His aunt said. "There's some things of your mother's I was suppose to give you."

Harry nodded his head and watched as she walked upstairs. She came back down five minutes later carrying a a shrunken trunk and a guitar case.

"This trunk has all your baby things in it and this is her guitar she used to play. She would want you to have them and I really don't need them sitting around here collecting dust." She said before shoving them into his hands before sitting back down. Harry slid the trunk back into his pocket before popping open the guitar case. The inside was lined with velvet, the guitar itself was an acoustic. It was black with twinkling stars charmed into it and it had a dragon on it. He was about to shut it when he saw a tag on the lid: _This guitar will teach you to play. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and think of your favorite song. _Harry shrank it and placed it in his pocket as well.

"Well this is goodbye, I can't say that I am looking forward to seeing any of you ever again." He said before turning around and walking out the front door. He walked to the curb and looked around before sticking out his wand for the Knight Bus. It arrived with it's normal loud 'BANG' and stopped in front of him. A pimply faced wizard he recognized as Stan Shunpike stepped out of the back.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening. Where to?" He asked.

"Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said.

"No luggage?" Stan asked. Harry merely patted his pocket. Stan nodded his head in understanding and allowed him to step on the bus.

"Leaky Cauldron Ern." Stan told Ernie the driver.

Ernie nodded before pulling a lever causing the bus to take off again. It took twenty minutes to get to where they were going.

"Leaky Cauldron." Stan called out.

* * *

A/N:I made some changes to this chapter and am currently reworking on chapter 2 and then will start on chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Smallville, or anything to with Superman. My story is intended for entertainment only and not for sale or profit of any kind except some good(or bad) reviews.

**- - -**

Harry stepped into the lobby of Gringott's and walked up to the nearest teller.

"Hello I need to meet with Scribclaw, could you tell me the way?" Harry asked.

"Name?" The teller asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry replied.

The goblin looked into a ledger off to the side of his desk. Tapping it with his nail he spoke a short incantation in gobbledygook causing it to glow and the pages to turn quickly before coming to a stop.

"Right you are Mr. Potter, just go down the hallway until you come to a sign that says inheritance offices. You need to take a right until you reach Scribclaw's office. Thank you for your business." The teller said. Harry nodded his head and walked down the hallway at the end of the lobby. He finally found the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard from inside.

Harry walked into the office looking around as he did so. It was a modest office with dark woods and comfortable looking furniture. Sitting behind the desk was a medium sized goblin with salt and pepper hair.

"How may I help you sir?" Scribclaw asked.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter and I received your letter." Harry said before handing Scribclaw the letter.

"Aw yes Mr. Potter I am glad that you have come." He said before picking up what looked to be a ball of glass. "If you could hold this orb in the palm of your hand it will verify your identity."

Harry nodded and held in the palm of his hand. He felt an invisible force crawl along his skin before sinking back into the ball causing it glow blue. The goblin nodded apparently satisfied that he was indeed who he said he was and took the ball back.

"I asked you here so that you could come into your full inheritance. Your parents will left everything they had to you except for some money to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Anne Norman, Alice Freeman and Carolyn Lin. You are also the main inheritor of your godfather's estate as well; which is extensive unto itself. I'll have one of my colleagues bring in the ledgers for your accounts and your Head of House rings." Scribclaw said.

Harry nodded his head and Scribclaw pressed a button off to the side of his desk. Thirty seconds later a small goblin walked in.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Crawbek bring me the ledgers for the Potter and Black family estates and the Head of House rings." Scribclaw said in Gobbledygook. _Strange_ Harry thought _I can understand him. Must be because of the orb._

The goblin bowed before walking back out the door.

"I have something that might interest you Mr. Potter." Scribclaw said pulling out a velvet bag and a wallet made of dragon hide. "We usually give these to our more prestigious clients, which both of your families are. They cost twenty five galleons each. The velvet back here allows you to draw wizarding currency straight from your vault instead of having to go and get it.

It will always be weightless and is bonded to your magical signature so it can't be used by anyone else or stolen.

The wallet is similar to the money pouch except that it is for use in the muggle world. It comes with a credit card, driver's license, and passport in case you want to travel. To change currencies all you have to do is tap the wallet with your wand and say the type of currency. It also has the same security as the money bag. Would you be interested in this?"

"Yes I am, this is excellent Scribclaw." Harry said.

"I am glad that you think so, not a lot of our customer's get them since they think that they are above muggle things." Scribclaw said.

They were interrupted by the door of the office opening. A goblin walked carrying a medium-sized wooden chest. He set it on the desk before bowing and walking back out.

"Excellent, excellent." Scribclaw said before taking out a key and turning it in the slot while running one of his nails around the seal. Their was a popping sound before the lid opened. Scribclaw reached inside and pulled out two leather bound books and a couple of smaller wooden boxes.

"These are the rings you wear to show your Headship of the Potter and Black families. If you'll place them on your left ring finger they'll meld together and it will be recorded that you are officially the head of your families. When they meld together you can decide how you want the ring to look as well." Scribclaw said.

Harry accepted the boxes before opening them. The Potter family ring had a ruby in the middle in the shape of a tear drop, while the Black family ring had a oval shaped blue diamond in it. He slid them onto his finger and watched as they melted together. He sat still as the magic checked him for validation before shrinking down. He visualized the new look of the ring and watched as it took shape. The band was still made of shining silver with a darker red stone in a tear drop shape but it also had the two crest side by side.

Information flooded into his mind in a similar way that the orb did. He now knew about the different properties his family owned and what kind of wards they had on them and if they were staffed by elves or not. _That's convenient. _Harry thought.

"Potter elves to me." Harry said with a snap of his fingers. He felt his ring warm slightly before going back to normal. With a series of 'pops' around 30 elves stood before him. They wore simple black togas with the Potter crest on the upper left corner. "Who is the head elf?"

"I is Master Harry sir. I am Raul sir." An older elf said stepping forward. He wore the same uniform as the other elves.

_That just won't do. _Harry thought before thinking of the changes he wanted. Raul glowed briefly as did his ring. When the light died down Raul was wearing a children sized wizarding robe, black slacks, and a small pair of dragon hide boots.

"Thank you master." Raul gasped out.

"Don't mention it Raul." Harry said waving it off. "You are representing myself and House Potter so you need a uniform befitting your station."

"What was master needing?" Raul asked.

"I wanted to inquire on the status of Potter Manor." Harry replied.

"Potter Manor is in perfect working condition master." Raul said. "Is master wishing to stay there?"

"Yes take my things there and prepare the master bedroom." Harry said.

"It will be as master says." Raul said before snapping his fingers causing Harry's things to disappear before the elves left themselves.

"I can have a portkey made to your manor if you wish. It only costs twenty galleons." Scribclaw said.

"Of course." Harry said handing him the gold immediately. Scribclaw waived his hand over a piece of paper causing it to glow blue for a split second.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." Scribclaw said.

"You as well Scribclaw." Harry said standing up before shaking Scribclaw's hand. Taking the portkey he tapped it with his wand and instead of feeling the pull behind the navel he disappeared in a 'whoosh' of displaced air. He stopped momentarily and Harry felt the Potter family ring grow warm as the wards checked him before he landed softly on his feet. Looking around the foyer of the manor he was definitely impressed. The floors were made of solid white marble.

There were doors on the right and the left and at the far end was a wide staircase. There was a large stained glass window above the stairs with the Potter Family inside of it while it was outlined in magical ivy and magical creatures. A _'pop'_ alerted Harry to the arrival of Raul. The head house elf stood tall and proud in front of his master.

"Welcome Master to Potter manor." Raul said.

"Thank you Raul." Harry said. "I would like dinner before I sleep."

"Yes master." Raul said bowing.

**- - -**

Six weeks passed since coming to Potter manor. Harry used the time to control his Kryptonian powers. His favorite being flying. His first few flights were embarrassing since he crashed almost as soon as he had taken off. Luckily only the house elves had been around to witness it.

Flying on a broomstick was nothing like flying under your own power. He had yet to fly into space but he thought he could do it, even if his clothes wouldn't survive without the aid of magic. He had also used the time to scry for his cousin's position and found him near Metropolis, Kansas in the state but something messed with the readings and he couldn't pinpoint an exact location. When he got closer he could use the crystal necklace given to him by his father to locate other Kryptonians and Kryptonian artifacts.

"Raul." Harry called. A _'pop' _announced the arrival of the head house elf.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"I am heading to Metropolis in the states." Harry said. "I will call for you if I need your help."

"Yes master." Raul replied.

Harry twirled around a little and apparated outside of the manor. Tapping a metal band on his wrist he set the cloaking device to hide him from muggle electronics. The band itself was a dark gray in color while set in the middle was a piece of dark purple Kryptonite. Tensing his legs he lifted off, flying towards Metropolis.

- - -

Landing in an empty alleyway Harry inhaled. Flying under his own power was exhilarating and he enjoyed every minute of it. Pulling his duffel bag out his pocket he enlarged it. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he walked down the hallway looking for the exit. Luckily it was easy enough to find and he was able to call a cab outside.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked.

"Arron Hotel." Harry replied.

"You got it." The driver replied.

Twenty minutes later they pulled in front of a tall, sleek hotel.

"That'll be 18.50." The cab driver said as they pulled over.

"Thanks." Harry replied giving him a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thanks dude." The driver said before driving off.

**A/N:** For those of you who read this chapter before I thought 'Why would Harry take a portkey when he could get there under his power(flight)?' So here is the revised version. I am going to start on chapter 3 after this so I hope to have this up soon.

_Coming soon: Meeting some hotties, power mishaps and finding Kal-El._


End file.
